darkbits_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Sense Media
Common Sense Media is a San Francisco-based non-profit organization that provides education and advocacy to families to promote safe technology and media for children. Founded by Jim Steyer in 2003, Common Sense Media reviews books, movies, TV shows, video games, apps, music, and websites and rates them in terms of age-appropriate educational content, positive messages/role models, violence, and profanity, and more for parents making media choices for their kids. Common Sense Media has also developed a set of ratings that are intended to gauge the educational value of videos, games, and apps. The nonprofit's "Learning Ratings" attempt to assess different types of learning qualities within various forms of media. However, they seem to take the educational factor too seriously sometimes and some of their reviews literally betrays common sense. Why It's Rotten (According to Rotten Websites Wiki) # It is easily like IGN, except it reviews a bit of everything and from a parent's perspective (not from a journalist's). # Like IGN, it's at times a slave to EA and Activision. #* For instance, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 was given 3/5. Common Sense Media has also automatically given any Call of Duty game and Star Wars Battlefront II 4/5. #* The [https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/Ghostbusters_(2016) 2016 Ghostbusters game] got 3/5 from Common Sense Media. # It tries too hard to force lessons into everything, and seems to believe that everything will influence kids. #* For instance, it has given A Christmas Story 5/5 because Ralphie "learned his lesson on swearing". #* It has also given Home Alone 4/5 because "it shows that kids can do just fine home alone and it shows that violence is a good way to solve problems". In reality, it is a bad idea to leave one's child behind when going on vacation. Additionally, if burglars break into your house, call the police. #* It gave Toddlers And Tiaras 2/5 but listed nothing about child abuse in their review. Judging by the review, they seem to have given it an extra star because it might teach kids about pageants. Education is most certainly nowhere more important than having 4-year-olds being sexualized and treated like fashion accessories. # They are also overly sensitive sometimes, believing that slight crushes or characters in relationships in kids' media count as "stuff". They also seem to think all insult words, exclamations, and potty words, such as "", "", "jerk", "", "", "shut up", "darn it", and even "heck" count as profanity. # Most reviews are biased and panders towards nostalgia. They seem to give almost every classic movie or kids' show a good rating, and seldom pay much attention to whether or not this is actually good. # As for media aimed at teenagers and adults, CSM tends to treat them like children's media as well and hardly ever gives them positive reviews. # Their annual video game alternatives. For example, in the 2014 list Lego Marvel Super Heroes as a substitute for Grand Theft Auto V, even though it feels nothing like the latter, and Lego City Undercover would've been a better choice. # They're hypocrites. Doom 3 was given a 1/5 because of the game not being appropriate for children. Yet they give every Grand Theft Auto game either a 4/5 or a 5/5 on CSM. Even Dead Space 2 got a perfect five. # Marc Saltzman is a Social Justice Warrior, since he will bash any game with an attractive female character such as Bayonetta 2. #* Additionally, the majority of the expert and user reviewers consists of moral guardians, soccer moms, and people with similar mindsets to Saltzman. #The age ratings of some media are unfitting, like giving Warcraft 3 a 18+ when it has a T rating. #A lot of the parents give things really high age ratings just because they think that it is so bad and no one should watch it. They often times complain too much about PG-13 violence most commonly in superhero movies. #Half of the things they say about the YouTubers is just either to keep hating on with reasons that aren't true or just pure nonsense (which according to them is actually "common sense" apparently...). #They are villain apologists. #They even appeared on Good Morning America. #Some users are SJWs, Nostalgiatards, Moderntards, Bronies, Normies, or even Toxic Fanboys or. #They gave SML 1/5, but listed NOTHING about Jeffy in their review. Redeeming Qualities # Sometimes it provides good information, such as listing actual inappropriate moments in media rather than just slight crushes or mild insults, and their articles sometimes give good tips on how to choose good media for kids (for instance, how to take your kid to a movie theater for the first time). # It does give certain things their appropriate ratings. Examples: #*''The Loud House'' got 4/5. #*''SML'' Got 1/5. JEFFY IS SO ANNOYING!!! #*''Roblox'' got 4/5. #*''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' and Disaster Movie both got 1/5. #*''Super Mario Odyssey'' got 5/5. #*Prodigy Math had 1/5. It's now 4/5. #*''The Cat in the Hat (2003)'' was given 2/5. #*''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' was given 1/5. #*''Sonic Free Riders was given 2/5. #*''Lego Dimensions was given 5/5. #*''Adventure Time'' was given 5/5. #*''The Simpsons'' was given 5/5. #*Many films from Studio Ghibli got either 4/5 or 5/5. #*''Steven Universe'' got 4/5 #*''Gravity Falls'' got 4/5 #*''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' got 4/5 #*''Cowboy Bebop'' got 4/5 #*''One Piece'' got a 4/5 #*Dork Diaries got a 2/5 #*FGTeeV Got 2/5 #It actually criticized the Violent Video Games Return Program for being what was basically a book burning. Reception Despite favorable reviews from parents, Common Sense Media has been universally panned by the majority of the Internet, likely due to poor research, errors, being too picky/gullible about lessons and teaching kids from nonsense. Some More Questionable Reviews # The Emoji Movie received 3/5 from Common Sense Media, which probably explains why the movie's score on Rotten Tomatoes is now 8%. # The original Teen Titans was rated 3/5 while Teen Titans Go! got 4/5. # The 2016 reboots of both Ben 10 and The Powerpuff Girls received 3/5, which is the same ratings the original shows received. # Similarly bad-mediocre cartoons like Almost Naked Animals and Johnny Test also got 3/5 ratings. # Codename: Kids Next Door received a 1/5 because it was "too violent". # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends received a 2/5. # The original The Magic School Bus was given a 3/5 while The Magic School Bus Rides Again got a 4/5. # Frozen was given 5/5, while movies that are widely considered better like Coco and Zootopia got 4/5 from it. # The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (both of which received a 1/5). ''Sonic Underground, which received generally negative reviews, was given 3/5.'' # Homestar Runner ''received a 4/5 and a 15+, although the description is known to be extremely vague, and is regarded as one of the worst written CSM reviews ever. As noted, the users are against that review for being poorly written, showing an inversion of the toxic fanbase.'' # Fairy Tail got a 3/5 for biased reasons. # The Yu-Gi-Oh! series all a got 2/5 (most of them were judged by the 4Kids dub). # Not only Doom 3, but older M rated games got 1/5 or 2/5, good or not. #''Herbie Goes Bananas'' had a 3/5 when it got negative reviews from Herbie fans. #''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' got 2/5, when in IMDB, it 7/10. However, this might be because of the later seasons. References # https://rottenwebsites.miraheze.org/wiki/Common_Sense_Media Category:Websites Category:Rotten websites